


德拉科今天又看哈利不顺眼了

by Vulpecula_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpecula_Malfoy/pseuds/Vulpecula_Malfoy
Summary: 又名《德拉科今天又想找借口上了哈利》已交往前提  无脑沙雕甜饼
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	德拉科今天又看哈利不顺眼了

斯莱特林的休息室内，德拉科坐在沙发上，皱着眉，两手十指交叉握着，浑身漏露出一个信息：“我他妈好烦”。

布雷斯走到德拉科身边，坐下，德拉科见布雷斯来了，扭头对他说：“你不觉得波特最近特别不对劲吗？”

布雷斯对德拉科这种行为表示见怪不怪了，每次当德拉科说这种话时，不出多久，哈利就会遭殃。

德拉科不等布雷斯回答，就开始一一细数哈利的罪行：“昨天早上，波特对着那个穷鬼韦斯莱喝牛奶！”

“这有什么不对的吗？”

“可是他竟然把牛奶喝到嘴角外面！”

“？？？”

“他这是什么意思，想色/诱韦斯莱吗？活像是被——了一样。还有昨天下午的体能训练，完了之后坐在石椅上，脸特别红，还喘着气，汗从他的额角的头发滴落，那画面要有多色/情有多色/情，他搞什么？我还满足不了他？”

布雷斯忙道：“不知道你为什么会有这种想法，但请你冷静一点，我们应该去吃晚饭了。”

德拉科一边站起身也不忘说哈利的模样：“我跟你讲，他还把舌头伸出来，他是狗吗？以为这样可以散热……”

布雷斯冷汗都快下来了，虽然他现在还不知道德拉科的最终目的是什么，但他觉得事情并不简单。

到了主大厅，德拉科和布雷斯入座，这是一个抬眼便能看到对面格兰芬多长桌上的哈利，此时，哈利正在吃饭后甜点——香蕉。

布雷斯想：完犊子了。

果不其然，德拉科切齿道：“啧，瞧瞧我们的圣人波特，又在吃一根香蕉。”

哈利感受到了一对炙热的目光，抬头一看，发现德拉科正死死地盯着自己，而布雷斯对他做了个口型：快跑。

哈利没看出来，正不解着，只见德拉科起身，朝自己走来，站到他的对面，一手撑在桌子上，一手夺走哈利嘴里的香蕉。

“喂，色/情疤头，你最近太无聊了是吧？”语毕，不给哈利说话的机会，德拉科将哈利打横抱了起来。

哈利的脸上顿时浮起了一层红晕，骂道：“德拉科你什么毛病？！放我下来！”

德拉科看着哈利的眼睛，想：梅林的胡子，他也太美了。

“怎么可能，你从昨天开始一直在勾/引我，我怎么可能放过你呢？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 小彩蛋
> 
> 罗恩：“赫敏你不去管管？”
> 
> 赫敏：“你没看出来哈利也挺愿意的？”
> 
> 罗恩：我还真没看出来


End file.
